


you can't tempt me if I don't see the day

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complicated Relationships, Enemy-Identifying Marks, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has had <i>Alexander Hamilton</i> written on both of his wrists for as long as he can remember. Once on the left for his soulmate, once on the right for his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't tempt me if I don't see the day

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two different prompt things that I did months ago [here](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/post/139461127967/fuckboyaham-cindymoon-im-so-tired-of-the-au) and [here](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/post/143292647792/idk-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-but-hamburr). They're fixed up and some stuff added and taken away since then.

“Are you Aaron Burr, sir?” 

It’s taken Alexander a long time to track him down, he thought it would’ve been impossible, escaping from his home and crossing the ocean but the _pull_ is too strong and Alexander is _meant_ to find him, he’s meant to be there. He’s thought about this moment ever since he could read the name on his wrist. Alexander has studied him, knows everything about him.

His enemy.

He ignores the name on his other wrist.

The one who will destroy you is more important than the one who completes you. Alexander can handle his legacy on his own.

“It depends, who’s asking?” his enemy asks, and Alexander introduces himself, saying, “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.”

And there it is — _Aaron Burr_ tilting his head in recognition at the name, and that tells Alexander everything he needs to know. That Aaron Burr has _Alexander Hamilton_ written on his wrist. Destiny declaring them as enemies.

Alexander slowly pushes up his right sleeve, then his left, presenting them to his enemy.

There’s a tense moment. Alexander is ready to fight, right here, right now, he’ll go against this one who is cosmically made to combat him, he’s ready to do whatever it takes—

But then something happens. The tension coils between them shifts, evolves, and in it, they recognize the other. It burns. And yet.

“Can I buy you a drink?” his enemy ( _Aaron,_ now that Alexander has a face to the name he can’t help but think of it instead of _enemy_ ) asks.

And then Alexander says, “That would be nice.”

As they say, keep your enemies closer.

 

 

 

 

 

Alexander kisses Aaron’s wrists, pressing his lips gently to his name that’s on each one, and then crawls up Aaron’s body and kisses him fully on the mouth, keens, encourages Aaron to part his lips so he can slide his tongue in against his. Alexander likes kissing, Aaron realizes — and he’s good at it too, knows exactly how take Aaron apart and make him want for more.

But of course he would. He’s Aaron soulmate and his enemy, all wrapped into one. 

Aaron has had _Alexander Hamilton_ written on both of his wrists for as long as he can remember. Once on the left for his soulmate, once on the right for his enemy. He’s been careful who’s seen his markings, because for his soulmate to be same as the one who opposes him means that they could speculate a lot about Aaron himself — that the only person worth having him is one who will destroy him. But then fresh-faced Alexander stepped into his life and revealed himself ( _I have been looking for you,_ Alexander had said) and thrust up his sleeves to show his wrists and sure enough, there was _Aaron Burr_ inscribed across both of wrists and for the first time Aaron showed his markings to a stranger, but really, Alexander was a stranger not. His soul knows his, sees every good and bad aspect of him and he is _his_. 

Oh, Alexander had been ready for a fight, ready to act on the nemesis side but then the tension shifted, and instead, Alexander dragged Aaron behind the tavern to kiss him senseless and shove his hand down Aaron’s breeches, and Aaron let him let him let him. Aaron let him even though there was a prickling in his chest that told him it couldn’t, wouldn’t last like this — but Alexander intrigues him, and he can’t let him go. They stumbled into the tavern for a quick drink with their breeches too tight, and eventually Aaron dragged him away and to his place and to his bed.

Alexander doesn’t seem to be able let him go, either — between kisses, Alexander said he’d traveled across the sea for him, to find him. His soulmate. His enemy. 

Aaron knows that Alexander will be his undoing; here he is, he’s only known him one day and Alexander has taken him to bed. Not that Aaron is complaining.

Aaron slides his hands down Alexander’s bare back, settling them on his hips, holding him still as he grinds against him. Alexander moans, the noise of it rattling against Aaron’s chest, and Aaron thinks to quiet Alexander but he suspects that Alexander won’t ever ever be silenced.

He turns his head to lick at Alexander’s wrist — Aaron doesn’t know which, the one naming him his soulmate or as his enemy, because Alexander is a writhing mess on top of him, hands touching Aaron everywhere and his mouth against his ear and he asks Aaron, “So which is it going to be?”

“Talk less,” Aaron says, and he feels Alexander smile against his neck.

Whatever Alexander will be to him — it’s something to wait for.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/)


End file.
